Postcards
by nagisawrites
Summary: Exchanging postcards was Astrid's idea. Hiccup always thought it was annoying and too old. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy every time he received her postcard. He never replied. He saved it for the best. AU, Oneshot, Hiccstrid. Might be OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD!

Author's note: Hey! been a while since I've posted something in here. But this one is originally from my wattpad with my OC. I think I should make this as one from HTTYD and they might a bit OOC but anyway, hope you'll enjoy this one! Just keep in mind that Astrid and Hiccup have been best friend for years and Hiccup not longer really all awkward around her.

Who else loves postcards?

* * *

**So, hey I just got your recent postcard.**

Astrid read his chat. She arrived at the airport and took a seat before replying his chat.

**The one from where? Korea? Japan?**

She replied and not long after that her phone vibrated, indicating new chat.

**Taiwan. You've already sent ****_all_**** your postcards from Japan, haven't you? God knows how much you've sent to me!**

She laughed. Oh, she knew those postcards from Japan would annoy him.

**Don't blame me! I got the opportunity to visit various city in Japan and decided to share the joy with you. You should feel honoured. :)**

And then came his reply.

**Whatever. So where are you heading now?**

Astrid looked at the flight schedule screen. It's time for her to check in.

**Not telling. Just wait for my next postcard! And how come you never reply my postcards? you always reply it via chat. Way to ruin the fun, Sir.**

She got up from her seat.

**Astrid, only God knows where you are and where you will be. Should I really send postcards to your last address? It would be a waste, young lady.**

She laughed. Indeed, if Hiccup sends his postcards to her last address, it would never reach her.

**You could always send it to my home****_._**

**Yeah, and you will read it months later,** he replied.

Astrid was a writer at Travel Magazine from England and nearly four months ago she had been assigned to travel to Asia. While Hiccup was a graduate student in Technical University of Munich. They were actually from England, Astrid from Sheffield and Hiccup from York, met at The University of Manchester on the first year. Astrid was an Architecture student, Hiccup was Mechanical Engineering student and they met at their minor class. Their friendship grew fast as they often stuck together on group projects. They have been best friends ever since and kept contact even after graduating.

Even though their friends always said that could be more between them, Astrid and Hiccup's friendship was always platonic.

**I'm about to boarding for my flight,** she replied his chat hours after.

**'Kay. Wherever you go, have a safe flight!**

And with that, Astrid took the line to her plane.

* * *

Hiccup was walking home from his class that afternoon. Two weeks passed and still no postcard from Astrid. Her last chat to him was to inform him that she has landed safely. Wherever it was.

He sighed. She haven't replied his chats and there were no new posts on her instagram. Maybe she didn't get any signal or just too busy. He just hoped she's okay.

Hiccup opened his mailbox and his heart stopped when he saw a postcard. The image in there was just too familiar for him. Confusion came to him when he saw no stamps on the back of the postcard and there was only one sentence in there.

**_I'm in Germany. —Astrid._**

His breath caught on his throat and he took the stairs to his room.

**YOU ARE IN GERMANY?**

He sent the chat, hoping she would reply.

**Geez, calm down! Could you... open your front door for me?**

He threw his letters and phone to his bed and ran to the front door.

"Hey," she said after he opened the door.

"You really are here!" he laughed and hug her. Astrid returned the hug, more tightly than his.

"So, would you let me in?" she asked. "You don't happen to have a girl in your room, do you?" she teased. Hiccup laughed awkwardly.

"Come on, you know me better. Come in!" they walked to his room. "Sorry for the mess," he said when she entered his room.

"What mess? Your room is always tidier than mine," she chuckled, examining his room and suddenly her eyes brightened up. "Oh look at those! Postcards from me!" she ran to a big board on the wall on the side of his work table with postcards stick to it.

"Yeah, you started the whole idea four months ago and I guess I could keep them like that," he said. "Coffee? Tea? Coke?" he offered. She took her eyes from the postcards, looking at him.

"Do you have any whiskey?" she asked, her voice suddenly so little. His eyes widen. As far as he knew, Astrid never drink. Just once, her first time and she decided to never drink again.

"Astrid—"

"I'm just kidding, Hiccup. Coke would do, thank you," she gave him a smile. He was about to ask her something but he realised he should get the coke first.

Astrid was again staring at the postcards when he entered his room with two cokes. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"So... care to tell me where have you been these past two weeks?" he handed the coke to her and sat on the bed while she sat on his chair, just like old days.

"I went home. My trip ended in Taiwan and I've been home since then," she gulped. "Well, until last week," she chuckled.

"Last week?"

"Yeah, I took a leave since last week," she answered weakly, staring at the can in her hands.

The last time Hiccup saw that look on her eyes was nearly three years ago when—

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" he asked softly, making her eyes met his. She sighed.

"I broke up with Eret," he guessed right.

"What? Why?" Eret have been Astrid's boyfriend since two years ago and they were such a great couple. Hiccup always believe they would get married anytime soon.

"He cheated on me, when I was on the trip," she explained, staring at the can. Her next sentence was on a softer voice, he almost didn't catch it. "With Ruff. And she's pregnant with his child."

That caught him off-guard.

Ruff, or Ruffnut was Astrid's best friend since Hiccup can remember. They were like sisters and Ruffnut was the person who introduced Astrid to Eret

"I found out about this when I got home, broke up with Eret and took a leave since last week to clear my mind," she finished, meeting his eyes.

"Hey Astrid, I'm so sorry to hear that," she chuckled upon hearing that.

"It's okay. I feel better now," she drank the coke. "I went to Slovenia and Austria last week," she tried to change the topic to a happier one.

"And you don't even bother to sent me postcards? I was wondering where were you," he teased her, which got a chuckle from her.

"I really wanted to. But... I couldn't write anything," she gave him an apologetic smile. He returned the smile. "Well, now you know why I've been missing for these two weeks. Sorry I didn't reply your messages. I just..."

"Needed a time," he finished and they smiled to each other. He knew her too well. It's his second time seeing her at this state. The first time was when she broke up with her ex. Not Eret, before that. "Come here, let me give you a hug," he put his coke away and opened his arms for her.

"Aww, you know me too well all I need is a hug at times like this," she laughed and came to his arms.

"It's okay. You will be happy. I'll make sure of it," he mumbled, stroking her back when she was in his arms. He really would make sure she will be happy. Or he could be the one who make her happy instead.

"Thanks," she mumbled. _This really feels like home,_ she thought. Her apartment in London haven't feel like home ever since she broke up with Eret. Everything in there screamed Eret and her home in Sheffield couldn't do its job either. So she decided to take an escape from reality and visit her best friend. A best friend that feels too home to her.

A few days later, Astrid found a postcard on her mailbox. She took it and entered her apartment. Her smile widened when she saw the picture of the postcard, knowing well who it was from.

**_Welcome home. Thank you for visiting me. I miss you. —Hiccup._**

She grabbed her phone and sent a chat to the sender of the postcard.

**Finally! Your first postcard!**

She sat on her sofa, grinning from ear to ear at the postcard.

**Yeah, I think it's time to send you one.**

Was his reply. She grabbed her postcard from Slovenia and write.

**_Already home when I was in your arms. Thank you for giving me a home. I miss you too. —Astrid_****.**

She went out from her apartment and send the postcard to Hiccup.

_fin._


End file.
